


Modern Consequences

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: What if someone we knew lived long enough to see our affect on the world?
Kudos: 5





	Modern Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to fulfill the prompt "Character:Modern." It ended up being more a reflection of Huygens' affect on astronomy from our favorite neighborhood necromancer Sulvain. Warning for Angst based on the idea Sulvain is immortal and always outlives people. Will publish on Fanfiction.net someday

In the distant future,  
Your mentor  
Becomes a name   
Amongst the stars.  
Almost as bright  
As the Sun  
And just as vibrant as ever.

The importance of water  
To the ebb and flow of life  
No matter the world  
We call home  
Still is held by many.  
His view imprinted itself  
On mankind.

His discoveries  
Have become a background  
For the continuing canvas  
That is the vast expanse  
Of space understanding.   
Just as others have before him  
And after.

I just simply wish   
That you and him  
Could have stared up  
Into those stars  
And seen your lingering shine  
For yourselves.


End file.
